Noches en vela
by AidenT12
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que los Kindred no sentian? ¿Quien dijo que cordera no pasaba noches en vela? ¿Quien te dijo que Cordera lloraba las noches enteras? Pues ese ultimo tiene razon.
1. Lagrimas de media noche

**_Lagrimas de media noche_**

Los relojes marcaban las 11:45, pero cierta chica recostada sobre el colchón de una cama prestada específicamente para ella, sabia que realmente eran las 12:00 de la noche. A pesar de su agotadora estadía en la Liga de Leyendas, aquella noche no le dejaba conciliar su deseado descanso. Pues había cierto pensamiento que no le dejaba en paz, e incumbía a su peludo compañero que roncaba sin remordimiento ni preocupación alguna en un colchón situado al otro extremo de aquella habitación.

Lo que había descubierto al principio no le había tomado mas importancia de lo que se merecía. Una relevancia casi nula.

Lobo había comenzado a acercarse cada vez mas a la chica puma. Al principio no era algo mas que le llamase la atención, pues la actitud de Lobo siempre fue agresiva frente a los demás seres vivos. Ellos siempre eran SOLO ellos, una pequeña burbuja donde solo se podían encontrar ellos, hablar ellos, molestarse entre… ellos. SOLO ELLOS.

Y eso era así, hasta que Lobo conoció a Nidalee una chica puma que no haca mas que hablar de una manera muy seductora con el y acaparar su atención cada vez que se encontraban juntos. Como es de esperar, ella no demostraba nada, Por mantener la idea de que los Kindred no tenían ninguna clase de sentimiento humano que les hiciera sentir debilidad en algún momento… pero Lobo estaba demostrando o contrario, solo por una chica gato que no hacia mas que jugar con el cada vez que podía.

Y como siempre, de cordera no se oía ningún quejido. Nada, pues… ¿Que haría? ¿Montar una escena de celos? ¿Gritarle? ¿Decirle que se alejara de Lobo?

 _Lobo…_

 _¿Quien es esa chica?_

 _Quien es esa_

 _Que robo mi mundo_

 _Mi día y mi noche_

 _¿Quien es ella?_

 _¿De donde vino?_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Que hace?_

 _¿Que hace en mi vida?_

El cabello de cordera comenzó a humedecerse. No era la primera noche. No, no lo era. No era la primera vez que lloraba en silencio… a pesar de que ya casi había olvidado esa sensación. El llorar por las noches lo había visto incontables veces en diferentes personas, la mayoría, lo que la gente llamaba adecentes.

Ella recordaba que hace mucho tiempo descubrió que aquella palabra venia de "adolecer" que significaba que les faltaba algo. Siempre pensó que eran personas ridículas, ¿como podían llorar si les faltaba algo? ¿Cual iba a ser su motivo de llorar si no lo tenían?

Pues era eso. El capricho de querer a alguien solo para ellos.

Pero cordera ya no era una adolescente. Tenia milenios de existencia, y billones de años de edad. Tiene la misma edad que todas las cosas existentes. Tiene la edad del mundo

\- O quizás no… -Susurro sin despertar al Lobo sumido en su placentero sueño.

Con el mayor cuidado posible puso una pata sobre la madera que recubría el piso, luego la otra y apoyo todo su peso con sumo cuidado para no emitir ningún sonido. Tomo su mascara que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa y con cuidado, se acerco a lo que es un balcón. Una vez allí, uso la mascara sobre su cabeza, y se dispuso a admirar la luna, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el tubo metálico que trataba de ofrecer protección contra alguna caída o accidentes por el estilo.

La luna llena siempre acompaño a cordera y a Lobo en sus cacerías, presenciaba como salían triunfantes de cada una de ellas, mientras ahora… ahora era testigo de la penuria que cruzaba Cordera. Era testigo de como una de los Kindred dejaba a la vista unos ojos hinchados que contrastaban con su pálido rostro. Era testigo como una de los Kindred sufría por amor.

-¿Que me dices Lobo? Yo… sufriendo, de amor… ¿Y por tu culpa? - Susurraba casi inaudible Cordera, mas para si misma que para alguien mas - ¿Puedes creerlo siquiera?… Eh estado llorando noche tras noche, pes no puedo permitirme el reflejar sentimientos… Eh leído cantidades inmensas de poemas en busca de distracciones… ¿Pero sabes que encuentro?… Desamores. Desamores que solo tu provocas. Tu, junto a la chica puma de la que vas acompañado.

-¿Cordera? - pregunto una voz rasposa tras ella.

Con una rápida reacción de parte de la chica de pelaje blanco, la mascara ocultaba aquellos ojos que trataban de desahogarse sin un verdadero resultado, ocultando aquellos sentimientos que le hacia querer saltar sobre su compañero, para simplemente abrasarle. Para simplemente hablarle ara decirle "Te amo".

Pero así no pueden ser las cosas.

Y ambos lo sabia bien.

 _¿Por que tenia que estar con esa chica cuando le tenia a ella? ¿Por que debía de tomarle atención a una simple mortal como esa?_

-¿Que haces acá afuera? ¿Sientes alguna presa? -Decía Lobo animándose cada vez mas.

-No. Solo compartía tiempo con la luna.

 _¿Como es que no lo vez? ¿Como es que no lo notas? Estoy mal Lobo, hemos estado eternidades juntos. ¿Cuanto falta para que logres darte cuenta?_

-Huele a sal, cordera. - Respondía lobo extrañado

-Debes imaginarlo. - Decía mientras que intentaba ocultar su voz intranquila.

 _¿Donde estaban los "Corderita"? ¿Donde quedo esa pizca de cariño? ¿Donde quedo el Lobo que le pedía historias por las noches?_

\- Has estado extraña cordera. - Dijo Lobo, prendiendo una pequeña chispa de esperanza en su compañera.

-¿En serió Lobo?

-No, sigues siendo la misma Cordera aburrida que recita poemas y dispara a una mazana sobre mi cabeza. Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Lo entendía, sabia que Lobo no era mas que un ente sin cuidado de los sentimientos de los demás. Pero esta vez era verdaderamente diferente. Esta vez Cordera tenia un dolor interno que agravaba con el paso de los días. Tenia un dolor que no podía ser curado por nadie mas que por quien lo provoco.

Solo Lobo podía curarla.

Y no lo estaba haciendo. Ni lo haría.

Cordera estaba cansada, sabría que mañana Lobo se encontraría con Nidalee, que ella tendría que presenciarlos sin chistar, y que finalmente, lloraría por la noche.

Ya sabría lo que sucedería. Y estaba cansada de ello.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Se que desapareci una larga temporada... pero fueron momentos dificiles. Creativamente hablando, Claro.**

 **La cosa es que volvi, pensaba hacer un Sadstuck pero como no me eh terminado Homestuck no lo quiero hacer antes de.**

 **Asi que llegue con un pequeo capitulo sobre cordera. Algo tirado a lo depresivo... pero lindo en si.**

 **Creo.**


	2. Paciencia, perrito

**_Paciencia, perrito._**

Cordera apreciaba a Lobo, de hecho, tal como todos saben, nunca están el uno sin el otro. Ella apreciaba a Lobo en todas sus formas, enojado, emocionado, feliz, etéreo y físico. Pero, si tan solo una vez…

-¿En que piensas, corderita?

Ni siquiera el sonido del rio que tenían frente, junto a a bella naturaleza eran capaces de tranquilizar a la chica que sentada frente al rio, se hallaba a punto de explotar gracias a su compañero.

-Oh… querido lobo ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

-Si, claro que si cordera, si.

-Pues… tan solo pienso, EN QUE TE CALLES YA, JODER. -Exploto cordera, dejando sin habla a Lobo.

Ese momento en el que explotaba no pasaba muy seguido, eran cad milenios, le estaba empezando a sonar raro que explotase tan seguido desde que encontraron lugar en la Liga de Leyendas.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, cordera, bajo la mascara, le miraba fijamente derrochando molestia por los poros, mientras que Lobo le miraba levemente sorprendido.

-No quiero. -Fue la respuesta del cánido etéreo.

Cordera miro hacia delante, justo donde se situaba el rio, cerro os ojos y siguió meditando, tratando de concentrarse.. pero nada, meditar se le hacia cada vez mas raro, no se sentía tan en paz como antes. Sentía una nostalgia tremenda, como si aquellos tiempos, por alguna extraña razón fueran mejores que estos, como si aquellos no fueran a volver. Los poemas que a veces ingeniaba, ya no salían. Era in capaz de crear poesía.

Escucho las patas de un anima grande que merodeaba por allí. Abrió a los ojos y busco a Lobo con la mirada, sin éxito. No había presencia de él, ni etéreo ni físico. Sin embargo, las pisadas sonaban como las de un animal grande como una pantera o un tigre. O, la chica-gato esa. Molesta volvió a mirar el rio tratando de conciliar su meditación nuevamente y tratando de despejarse de esa molesta presencia por un momento.

-¿Cordera?

" _Como sea Lobo con esa mujer, prometo que le atravieso la yugular. Lo juro por…"_

Sin embargo, Cordera quedo sorprendida al ver aquel ser parado justo tras de ella. Pues era la ultima persona que planeaba ver allí.

-Hija de las estrellas – Dijo recobrando su tono habitual.

-Llamame Soraka – Respondió a la mención de Cordera.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas, Cordera no sabia que decir y Soraka le miraba como si esperase una respuesta, pregunta u comentario. Cordera, bastante confundida, y agradeciendo el portar una mascara para ocultarlo se dio la vuelta y medito nuevamente.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento aquí?

\- … Por supuesto. -Dijo cordera, mientras se sentaba también sobre la hierba, a la misma altura que Soraka.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Cordera sentía nervios, sin embargo no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Aquella sensación le recordaba a la primera vez que puso pie en la liga, pues las reacciones de los invocadores le dejaron bastante sorprendida por la bienvenida que le ofrecieron. Sin embargo, estos nervios no le llevaban a nada. El silencio siguió entre ellas, pero, Cordera al divagar por su mente, se sintió sorprendida al recordad que la hija de las estrellas era algo parecida a su… enemiga.

-¿Por que llevas una mascara de lobo? - pregunto la hija de las estrellas.

-Por que demuestra lo unida que estoy con el.

-¿Y de verdad quieres estar con él?

Cordera callo. ¿De verdad quería estar con Lobo? ¿En serio le quería, o solo era por la obligación de ser ambos los Cazadores Eternos? Cordera miro confundida a la hija de las estrellas y se saco la mascara, dejando un rostro parecido al de la curandera, Cordera comenzó a pasar el pulgar sobre las facciones de la mascara y sin mirarle le respondió.

-Realmente… no lo se…

Al principio La hija de las estrellas se sorprendió un poco al ver a la cordera sin aquella mascara que le caracterizaba, y mas aun por la respuesta sin ningún ritmo poético.

Ambas chicas de a poco comenzaron a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, y cordera, de a poco, fue descubriendo que una curandera que salva gente y una cazadora que mata gente pueden llevarse bien de una u otra forma.

Con el paso del rato, cuando Lobo decidió volver junto a su compañera, se quedo perplejo al no ver a nadie. Su compañera no estaba, por otro lado, en el comedor, la Hija de la Luna, la Hija de las Estrellas y la Cazadora Eterna compartían un agradable almuerzo como… "Amigas".

Lobo fue a lo mas recóndito del bosque donde se encontraban, y cordera no estaba.

Lobo fue a las habitaciones, y cordera no estaba.

Lobo fue a os comedores y cordera no estaba ahí

Lobo comenzó a tener mucha hambre, pero no quería cazar sin Cordera

Lobo comenzaba a fastidiarse, pues no encontraba a Cordera.

Lobo volvió a su habitación y se hecho en su cama. Estaba aburrido enojado, con hambre

y sin cordera.

Dieron las doce y cordera hizo acto de presencia en aquella habitación. Lobo emitió un gruñido bastante sonoro que habría despertado hasta los vecinos, pero a cordera le dio igual. Cordera entro en el baño y saco la mascara para mirarse en el espejo, a pesar de que había pasado un agradable gran día con sus nuevas amigas, al ver a lobo en su forma materializada, recostado sobre uno de los colchones no pudo evitar recordar lo que le menciono Soraka.

¿En serio quería estar con él?

-Cordera -Escucho con su amigo le llamaba con unos golpes en la puerta.

Cordera solo miraba su reflejo perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella quería a Lobo, pero ¿De que manera? ¿Verdaderamente era amor?

-CORDERA – llamo Lobo, ahora sin golpear la puerta

Cordera seguía mirando su pálido reflejo… ¿Y si… ?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento de que Lobo termino por forzar a golpes aquella puerta y agarrarle del brazo de una manera brusca. En su forma "Materializada" Lobo le sacaba bastante altura, de hecho, cordera llegaba hasta el pecho de su compañero. Cordera se sorprendió al momento en el que Lobo le atrajo de ambos brazos y le sostuvo contra la pared evitando que su escurridiza compañera lograse salir de aquella situación.

-Mira me vas a decir que demonios te esta pasando y como te me intentes escapar te juro que…

-¿"Que" que, Lobo? -Dijo Cordera sentada en el lavabo.

La inteligencia de Lobo no era la mas presente en esas situaciones, y no me mal interpreten, Lobo sabe usar la materia gris que tiene en la cabezota, pero, es lo que se llama, muy… "Impulsivo". Cordera le miraba con soberbia desde el lavabo, normalmente trataría de ocultarlo con la mascara puesta, pero ahora volvía a estar enfadada con el can. Lobo solo le volvía a mirar desde el lugar donde estaban anteriormente, Cordera, conociéndole, sabría que saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento, pues tenia la misma mirada que ponía mientras cazaban. Ella se limitaba a mirarle, esperaría cuando reaccionar. Pensaría la situación… a diferencia de Lobo.

No paso mucho tiempo en el que Lobo salto a por Cordera, esta, esquivo con los satos gráciles que le caracterizaban. Lobo se dio de bruces contra el lavabo, pero sin esperarlo volvió a tratar de alcanzar a su compañera, normalmente, en su versión Etérea, tendría mucha mas resistencia, pues el estaba acostumbrado a acompañar a Cordera de esa manera, pero ahora solo quería atraparla, cosa que no estaba resultando muy bien.

Después de un rato, Lobo cayo al piso con cansancio y rencor en su mirada mirada la cual iba a a Cordera, ella solo se limitaba a mirarle despectivamente mientras su compañero jadeaba en el piso.

-¿Tanto ansias saber cual es mi problema, Lobato? -Decía Cordera mientras le provocaba.

-Callate anciana -Decía Lobo sin ninguna intención de ocultar su rabia.

-Tenemos la misma edad, perro idiota

-¿Como me llamaste? - pregunto exageradamente ofendido Lobo. Si lo volvía a despedir, que se despidiera del peaje que tanto adoraba. Estaba muerta.

-PERRO – Le recalco en la cara a Lobo.

Lobo estaba por abalanzarse cuando una luz celeste Rodeo a cordera, Lobo quedo impresionado, ella solo corrió por su mascara mientras la luz se quedaba en el punto donde había estado y miraba a Lobo no moverse.

-¿Te vas a mover o que? Estamos en a liga para algo, perro idiota

Y a refunfuños y gruidos Lobo volvió a su forma etérea mientras cordera cogía una manzana de la cocina. Si tenia suerte, si alguien quería hacer aquel movimiento donde Lobo se colocaba una manzana en la cabeza, Cordera le daría en un ojo al "perrito"

* * *

 **Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, yo iba a borrar el fic.  
**

 **O sea, no es coña, pensaba que no iba a gustar, que me habia salido del personaje y que como nadie lo iba a leer, no se notaria, pero, maldita sea, cuando vi los comentarios estaba rodando por la alfombra en plan de "LES GUSTA JODER, ¡LES GUSTA!"**

 **Asi que si les sirve de algo, le alegraron de sobre manera el dia a alguien que no estaba en una muy buena situacion.**

 **Gracias chicos, los adoro (/;w;)/**

 **De todos modos, lamento un poco la larga espera, pero queria hacer un capitulo decente (Acostumbro a escribir mas de 1500 palabras y el anterior a poco llega a las 1000) y eso ps.**

 **En serio los quiero, les responderia los comentarios a todos, pero al menos agradeciendoles y mencionando a Brian, Hikari, ajam, Ozz, Daniela y Eytrox me sentiria un poco mejor... y eso (?) (Tambien se me cuelan unos pocos que no dejaron comentarios pero se que les dieron me gusta y folow y toda la cosa a fic, asi que, eso (?))**

 **Me despido, por primera vez, sin publicar algo a las 12 - 3 y media de la mañana.**


	3. Y yo tambien la quiero

_**Y yo también la quiero.**_

 _Aquella partida había sido frustrante para ambos seres, tanto etéreos como no etéreos. O en otras palabras; tanto para_ _Cordera_ _como para_ _Lobo_ _. Habían tenido una victoria aplastante, si. Pero las rivalidades no paraban de aflorar. Rengar, el Cazador Orgulloso, simplemente, no podía aceptar otra especie de cazador en la grieta. Su orgullo no podía aceptarlo…_ _o eso según_ _Cordera._

 _Se encargo de hacerles la vida imposible a ambos, y a pesar de que el invocador mas habilidoso era el que estaba con los Kindre_ _d, sin embargo, aquella molestia por parte del Cazador no cesaba… Y la cosa no se quedo solo en los campos de justicia, si no que también fuera de ellos. Aquel hostigamiento, iba dirigido mas que nada a_ _Lobo_ _, pues según Rengar "No podía tocar lo su propiedad"._

 _Sin embargo, el puñal a la espalda de_ _Cordera_ _fueron_ _sencillas palabras que había odio de millones de personas, palabras de las cuales se había burlado, palabras que había ridiculizado, palabras que ahora le cortaron._

" _Ella me quiere."_

 _Y no fue eso, pues, bajo la mascara, las lagrimas luchaban por no aflorar, y Cordera se estaba ahogando con ella misma cuando volvió a sentir otro puñal dentro suyo._

" _Y yo también la quiero"_

 _Si embargo, ese no fue el golpe de gracia._

" _Ambos nos amamos… ¿Por que no vas y le preguntas, mejor?" preguntaba_ _Lobo_ _,_ _pues_ _convenientemente, Nidalee estaba tras el Cazador Orgulloso, y no hizo mas que confirmar lo que el había mencionado._

 _En ese momento Cordera agradeció con todo el alma a quien quiera o lo que fuese que le hubiese otorgado la habilidad de volverse etérea como Lobo, y mas aun que no fuese las mas llamativa en ese encuentro. Cuando entro en su habitación el portazo que dio tras ella fue seguido por la mascara de cordera cruzando a habitación mientras pequeñas gotas recorrían su rostro._ _Se encerró en el baño, y simplemente se aseo y se fue a su cama, no tendría mucho mas que hacer durante ese tiempo._

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Soraka toco la puerta de aquella habitación. Cordera abrió desganada, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de la curandera, y sin siquiera mencionar palabra, los brazos de la curandera ya estaban rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña corderita. Aquel cariño, aquel consuelo, logro desmoronar a la chica y las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

Cordera logro contar todo lo sucedido a la curandera entre sollozos, de pausa en pausa y respiro en respiro. Al finalizar la historia la curandera abrazó y tranquilizo a a chica, con un aire maternal.

-Cordera, vendrás conmigo, pues haré de este lugar tu hogar. - menciono a la medida que Cordera era tomada de la mano por ella.

Cordera, la hija de las estrellas y la hija de la luna comenzaron a compartir habitación. Normalmente hacían todo juntas, la pasaban bien juntas, hablaban juntas, aun que, como todas as amistades, Cordera tenia cierta preferencia hacia Soraka. Pues ella le consideraba su mejor amiga.

Los mese pasaban la cosa iba bien y su amistad con Soraka iba tan bien como todo, y la de Diana también, pues las tres eran amigas.

Cordera había superado que Lobo no la amaría que tenia nuevas amigas y que tendría su temporada de felicidad…

-¿¡Donde has estado!?

Si no fuera por que esa felicidad era un sueño.

-El tiempo es relativo y el espacio desconocido, querido Lobo…

-Mi pregunta fue: donde has estado. - Afirmo con autoridad Lobo, sin despegar la fiera mirada de su compañera, que yacía tumbada en la cama.

-Querido Lobo querido Lobo… podría haber estado buscándome en la naturaleza, buscando i lugar, como podría haber estado en este mismo lugar, descansando de buscarme.

\- … Corderita, me tenias preocupado -Dijo Lobo, con una lentitud que demostraba satisfacción de haber recuperado algo importante, pero solo se oyó una risa propinada por la chica que ahora estaba sentada en la cama.

-Has mentido mas rápido de lo que lo haría un soñador desolado y sin sueños. Lobo, ¿Que es lo siguiente que vas a decirme?

-¿¡Que diablos te pasa Cordera!?

-Que siento algo fuerte por ti. Quizás sea a propia simplicidad del tema lo que lo complique mas, pero Lobo… siento algo por ti y ese algo es… es, tan complicado que…

-Cordera. -Le corto a secas Lobo con el tono mas serio y frio que la chica había escuchado jamas. - No se que diantres te pasa, pero me estas aburriendo con todo esto. ¿Crees que no te eh sentido por las noches? ¿Crees que el sonido de tu corazón y el olor a sal son agradables ara mi? Cordera yo te quería, yo te amaba, pero me diste la condenada espalda. -Cordera solo permanecía callada, luchaba por que las lagrimas no aflorasen tan pronto como escuchaba las palabras de cánido, sabia a donde iba eso, sabia como iba a terminar esto. - -me gustabas Cordera, yo te amaba, pero me ignoraste, y ahora que mis sentimientos se fijaron en una chica que es capaz de compartirlos igual que yo, necesitas que no me acerque a ella… Cordera ¿Que tan miserable debo de ser para que seas feliz?

Cordera luchaba por no botar lagrimas, luchaba por mantenerse en pie y mirar a lobo sin desmoronarse, sin romperse o quebrajarse. Sin embargo no fue mucha dificultad pues en pocos momentos Lobo cruzo la puerta para macharse definitivamente de aquel apartamento.

Días pasaron de aquel encuentro y discusión. Cordera no daba señales de vida y no le llevaba mucha importancia a Lobo, lo que e centraba ahora es el como iba a llevar esto con un gato gigante intentado matarlo mientras que trata de permanecer con o que seria su actual pareja: Nidalee.

Aparentemente Lobo dedicaba 12 horas al día a velar por Nidalee y otras 12 horas tratando de no fastidiarse con el tea de Rengar, Cordera, o que aun no supiera mucho sobre el mundo y Nidalee pusiera cara de desagrado cada vez que hacia alguna pregunta… Claro, que, las 12 horas que dedicaba a Nidalee las pasaba de caza, lo cual les hacia mejorar su relación, aun que para Lobo le seguía siendo incomodo las constantes amenazas de Rengar.

* * *

 **perdonemne plz.** _ **  
**_

 **Se que me demore un huevo en actualizar, pero tengo motivos (?) Tales como que... a ver, me paso algo parecido a lo del Fanfic (Si, estaba en una reacion y me cortaron) y como que aun duele la herida.. y que la inspiracion es muy puta.**

 **Pero no es de as putas faciles, no. Es de esas putas que dices: "Por dios mujer, cooperame un poco."**

 **Y la muy cabronceca te dice que no. Y de paso te cobra de mas.**

 **Si, es muy MUY puta.**

 **Volviendo al tema, se que no es traigo capitulo de 1500 palabras como suele ser... pero... Joder, lo intente vale, no me fucilen.**

 **Eso, realmente queria agradecer la gente que esta siguiendo esto y lo apoya con o sin comentario. En serio chicos, gracias. Realmente puede que para cualquier persona ver el numero 14 en favoritos y seguidores le sea la mierda, pero joooder, ustedes me hacen la vida un poco mas bella. Hay muchas cosas en las que no me desenvuelvo bien, y no se ocupar bien la materia gris en otras, pero lo que es el dibujo y la escritura... jooder, en serio, no se como agradecerles que esten ahi cuando hasta yo misma critico mis "obras".**

 **Lamento desde mi carente, sombrio y oscuro corazon no poder mencionarlos a todos como dios manda. Pero agradesco que cada uno de ustedes este tras la pantalla de movil, de la tablet o del PC dandole unos minutos de su vida a esto.**

 **Y sobre algunos errores de comerme letras. En mi defensa escribo relativamente rapido, pero perdi cierta costumbre al escribir del computador, asi que lamento anteriores, futuros o precentes fallos de ese tipo**


	4. Nada relevante

**_Nada relevante_**

Se podía decir que en 3 meses algo que iba tan bien y tenia la intención de seguir prosperado se fue a pique de un momento a otro. El can nunca entendió que fue lo que paso hasta que tuvo la verdad frente a la nariz. La dura y jodida verdad frente a la puta nariz. No solía soltar muchas ofensas pues a su compañera le parecía molesto e irritante, tal como el era a veces con ella.

" _Ahhhh… Dulce cordera_ " Susurro para sus adentros el cánido, ahora en su forma corporea. Era lo que se le podría llamar alto, casi de la altura de aque insecto llamado Kha'Zix. Realmente no era algo que le preocupara ni mucho menos, aun que era gracioso molestar a su diminuta compañera… _**Era.**_

A toparse con un espejo que iba desde el techo al suelo se dio el tiempo para mirarse un poco, no tenia la apariencia de alguien con mucha musculatura, pero el no necesitaba de ello, simplemente mordía a sus presas y ya estaba. Como había mencionado antes, alto… delgado… Mucho, mucho cabello… a pesar de que seguía teniendo el rostro y el hocico de un lobo, al igual que cordera tenia una cabellera, pero no tan agradable como la de ella, ni como la de Nidalee, era mas… lisa y opaca… aun así era bastante larga.

Dejo de mirar aquel eterno reflejo y siguió su paso. Se tumbo en la cama y cerro los ojos. A pesar de que sabia que era inútil, no dejaba de analizar las cosas una y otra vez, o dejaba de darle vueltas, ni tampoco de recordarlo.

Si eso era el amor, los humanos son unos masoquistas.

 _Comenzó la cosa con cordera comportándose muy muy rara. El estaba feliz de la relación que estaba a punto de tener y no o había comentado nada a cordera ara darle la noticia como una sorpresa, y a la vez decirle: "Oye, soy tan maduro como me dijiste que fuera" pero… no. Simplemente cordera se puso rara por alguna razón… discutieron y… bueno, el tuvo que irse de aquella habitación._

 _Con el tiempo vio que a cordera cada vez le acompañaba mas una cabra con una especie de cuerno... Saroka… Sarako… algo así era su nombre. Le parecía realmente extraño. De todas formas, el se daba cuenta que ella traía alegría a la vida de Cordera y el se sentía aliviado por eso, mientras que el simplemente cazaba con la chica que era oficialmente su novia… bueno, casi. Pues a ella le gustaba que fuera "Secreto"._

 _Las cosas iban realmente bien entre ambos. Cordero amaba mucho a esa chica – puma… como la amaba. Si ella pedía cualquier cosa el la tendría para ella al instante. Ambos eran muy apegados y eso era bastante normal, pues estaban en una relación. Nidalee trataba de recordarle con un simple gesto o con unas bonitas palabras el cuanto amaba al can._

 _Sin embargo a lo largo de un cuarto mes las cosas se comenzaron a poner extrañas. Al principio la noto distraída y distante, luego que estaba completamente desinteresada en todo. A lobo comenzó a preocuparle de sobre manera pues cordera había tenido que matar a mas de un humano por aquellos síntomas y siempre estaba pegado a lado de ella._

 _Tanto que la cosa legaba a un punto excesivo._

 _Eso comenzó a crear algunas discusiones entre ambos. Nada realmente importarte la verdad, o eso pensaba lobo. Tiempo después de que esas discusiones dejasen de ser frecuentes Nidalee parecía cada vez menos interesada en lobo. Ya no hacían muchas cosas juntos, Nidalee dejo de mostrar su habitual afecto, ¿y por que no decirlo? Lobo también comenzó a distanciarse._

 _Y pues como todos esperábamos, esas distancias lograron romper lo que se logro en 3 meses y un poco mas._

 _-Lobo… creo que tenemos que hablar_

 _-Claro, ¿que pasa?_

 _-No quiero sonar molesta ni nada pero esto es algo serio._

 _Esas palabras aun resonaban como el día que as dijo. Las sentía tan reales ta presentes que juraba escucharas, pero ara bien o para mal… no estaban allí. Bajo sus orejas mientras recordaba cada momento de la conversación._

" _Creo que esto no esta funcionando"_

" _No me mal interpretes eres una genial pareja… pero no eres lo que yo busco"_

" _Lobo… en serio, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero… creo que tenemos que terminar"_

" _No te lo tomes a mal, pero es por ambos"_

 _Hasta ese punto todo estaba bien. Vale dolió como la mierda, pero si era por el bien de Nidalee estaba ok. Completamente bien… pero o que vino después le dejo… "Hecho mierda" como había escuchado a alguien decir por ahí Pero siempre se aferro a la idea de "si es por Nidalee esta bien". Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era por que ya simplemente la puma no le quisiera, si no por que ahora quería al gato antropomórfico de 3 metros que no valía ni la mitad de lo que valía su preciada Nidalee._

Se miro a espejo que estaba cerca de a cama y se salio una pequeña risita.

"He… tiene gracia que yo le dijese… Gato antropomórfico…" cordera y sus palabras le enseñaron eso.

 _Nidalee nuca fue mala chica, pero… como decirlo…_

 _Le jodió, mas de lo que debería._

 _En especial perderle contra Rengar._

Os golpes llamando a la puerta del apartamento sacaron de sus pensamientos al can

-¿Quien demonios podría ser?

Se levanto perezosamente, se peino un poco y puso su mejor cara de "Todo va bien" que podía para aparecer frente a aquella visita. Al abrir a puerta quedo algo sorprendido al ver a aquella "Extraña" mujer que afirmaba ser descendiente de la luna. Lobo la miro curioso mientras ella devolvía una mirada fría y despectiva.

-Asumiré que puedo entrar -Dijo Diana rompiendo el silencio y empujado mientras pasaba al interior de la habitación.

-¿Que haces… -

-Nada que en estos momentos sea relevante – Corto mientras Lobo comenzaba a fastidiarse de su actitud.

-¿Entonces?

-primero tengo que asegurarme que para ti sea relevante

Lobo alzo una ceja "¿Exactamente que?" comenzaba a cuestionarse para sus adentros.

-Como sabrás -Comenzó a pasearse Diana por a habitación mientras hablaba – Cordera vive con nosotras, en nuestra habitación… Pues digamos que algunas cosas no están tomando el rumbo correcto. Digamos que están aflorando unos tipos de relaciones que no deberían haber, mientras que otras que deberían haber se están cortando.

-Al grano – Ordeno serio y fastidiado Lobo.

-Tomalo con calma, pequeño perro. A lo que voy, dos de esas relaciones tienen que ver con Cordera.

-¿y?

-necesito observar – dijo mientras se acercaba levemente a Lobo que se encontraba apoyado en una pared acentuando la diferencia de tamaño – Que significa para ti Cordera en estas circunstancias… Puedo hacer que vuelva a esta habitación, pero ¿y que si no nos sirve de nada? Necesito tu cooperación.

-¿A que demonios te refieres con eso?- Dijo lobo ya al limite.

-Como te dije: a nada relevante… por ahora.

-¿Y quien demonios te crees para venir y comenzar a decirme quien sabe que cosas sobre cordera!?

-la enviada de la Luna. -Dicho esto, diana salio de la habitación y cerro tras ella la puerta dejando a un irritado lobo.

-Todo marcha como estaba previsto – Se dijo a si misma la chica

-Lunática – soltó Lobo antes de regresar a la cama donde se encontraba.

* * *

 **Okay... esta vez no fue la inspiracion.  
**

 **realmente quiero ponerme las pilas co este y otro fanfic que debo de terminar... asi que eso.**

 **Me gustaria que me dijieran en Review si al final de fannfic este les gustaria que les explicara algo sobre el y por que basicamente tuve taaaaaaantos problemas para subirlos, y agradecerles un par de cosas como siempre.**

 **Seria como habando de un "tu a tu"**

 **Bueno me gusatria que me dijiesen: "Hey Aiden, no lo hagas, no me mola" o un "Venga, a mi si me mola".**

 **Es eso, y disfruten su capitulo.**


	5. Lo siento, en serio

**En serio lo lamento mucho**

Bueno, como verán esto no es un capitulo si no el final del fic. Para explicarles un poco como va el tema: Desde un inicio no quería hace más que un One-shoot (Una historia de un solo capitulo) y al ver la gran aceptación que tuvo el fic me dije a mi misma "Hey, si la gente quiere un fic, ¿por qué no dárselo?" el problema está en que no es bueno hacer fics desordenados ni con los que uno no está motivado. Yo no quería hacer el fic, y por darle en el gusto a la gente termine haciendo algo obligado con lo que no pude. Estoy consciente de que hay mucha gente detrás de este fic que lo seguía y todo (me daba la tarea de siempre revisar cada vez que me llegaba algo de Fanfiction al correo y en serio se los agradezco del alma) pero como ya dije, hacer cosas que tienes como pasatiempo por obligación, no es ni de cerca una buena idea.

(Lamento si me repito mucho, pero por favor entienda que son las 1:00 y últimamente el tema de que me falta sueño se me ha puesto bastante serio.) Igual, además de suplicarles perdón, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejaron su review (Que sé que da flojera a veces hacerlo) y en especial a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de esperar por la eterna demora que tuve en actualizar.

Eytrox, DanielaPcQ, Fabian Villegas 3, Ozz el mago ( _sos un grande hombre_ ), ajam, Hikari no kokoro, Brain Gamer, ZhiZu -2, n1god, DjKyoFire, velkoz-tentaculo-hentaioso, Jakobs-Snipper, Elizabeth, Joseph94, Tish LoL, am-ii, Jorch2007 Random, V1shnya, Heart of the Freljord, indigo, Nozomi, Mecherazo, 1, Ivanna V. C y BlackCat0310.

Gracias por los dulces 44 reviews que mi hicieron tratar de sacar la historia adelante, cada uno de sus reviews fueron especiales. Por más ridículo, graciosos o analítico que fueran, cada uno me motivo un poco a seguir con la historia, y tampoco olvidar a todos los fantasmitas que sé que seguían la historia a pesar de no decir nada.

Bueno, además de agradecerles todo quiero como mínimo hacer 3 cosas por ustedes (Si se le puede decir así)

Poner un resumen completo de la historia

Poner un trozo de capitulo

explicar por qué empezó el fic

Oh si, esta mierda va a ser larga así que mejor vallan a buscar algún aperitivo, refrésquense o abríguense (?) y pónganse cómodos.

* * *

El plan inicial era que Soraka y Lobo estuvieran enamorados de Cordera y que Soraka con obvia ventaja impulsara a Diana a ayudar a la bestia de Lobo. La cuestión iba a ser entre algo cómico trágico y tendría un final abierto donde quedaría con Cordera con una carta para alguien que ama mucho (Sin saberse si era para Soraka o Lobo)

La segunda opción que pensé fue algo más en plan de Lobo hecho mierda viendo como Cordera se le iba de las manos, sin saber que ella también lo necesitaba. Y más qué nada ver como Soraka y Diana intentaban juntarlos de nuevo

Y la tercera era algo ya mucho más raro. Lobo intentaba volver a tener la atención de Cordera pues Jhin se interesaba en ella. Diana sabiendo que Jhin está bastante loco (Y es un maldito asesino en serie) ayudaba a Lobo a volver con ella a toda costa, sin embargo Jhin usaba a la pobre Cordera para acercarse a Lobo… con otras intenciones (Si. Yaoi.) y se iría acercando de apoco a Lobo como un simple amigo más, la cuestión es que al cabo del tiempo Jhin se daría cuenta de que Lobo esta tonto por Cordera y le saldría la Yandere-kawaii-desu-desu-ne y haría la de "Si no puedes ser mío, no serás de nadie" y mataría a Lobo (Sé que hay un hueco argumental ahí, porque si somos muy técnicos Lobo no puede morir, pero pensaba arreglarlo después) y Cordera buscando venganza mataría a Jhin (Si, también quería algo con él por si no quedo claro) y como se supone que dentro de la liga no se pueden atacar fuera de la grieta, a Cordera la empezaría a perseguir la liga de leyendas completa.

Y san se acabó.

No sé ustedes pero la tercera me pareció muy cool y me da una pena horrible no poder hacerla, pero bueno. Otra cosa que quiero hacer es dejarles libertad para hacer lo que se les dé la gana con el fic. Sé que puede sonar raro, pero me gustaría pensar que al menos alguien está haciendo bien la historia, o como mínimo dejarles imaginar una cuarta o quinta posibilidad de cómo pudo haber sido la historia, para que básicamente lo disfruten.

Bueno, esto básicamente es un trozo de capitulo que estaba haciendo (Y no pude continuar) de lo que sería el 5° capitulo.

" _Los brillantes ojos de un celeste con morado se fijaban en la puerta del lugar con un aire de fastidio, y de cansancio absoluto, sin embargo a su lado se encontraba lo que según Lobo era el mayor imbécil que existió en la historia de Runaterra. La mirada bajo la máscara solo se enfocaba en la llamativa pared de aquel lugar mientras pensaba en lo molesto y exagerado que estaba siendo su compañero, sin embargo eso no quitaba la media sonrisa que tenía bajo la máscara._ _Las cosas entre Cordera y Lobo iban a mejor. No eran lo que se consideraba amigos pero de a poco pasaron de no poder habar sin querer matarse a simplemente preguntare el uno al otro como estaba el día._

 _Cordera cada vez se apegaba más a Soraka y Diana, mientras que Lobo… prefería pasar el rato solo, una que otra vez habían visto a lobo charlando con la soberana oscura, pero no pasaba nada más que unas simples palabras como para hacer un rumor sobre ellos, y la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos tampoco fuera a hacerle gracia… Sin embargo Lobo comenzó a notar como de a poco cierto campeón se le acercaba demasiado a la pequeña chica peluda, y para su desgracia, no era más que Jhin, el psicópata con complejo de artista._

– _Sr. Lobo, Sr. Jhin. Adelante por favor – Dijo una voz que atravesaba la puerta de aquel lugar._

 _Podría asegurarle a todo el mundo que él no había iniciado esto… ¿pero a quien iban a creerle? Al agresivo compulsivo o al que aparenta estar siempre calmado._

 _Hace exactamente dos días había tenido cierta discusión con Diana, cosa que termino con Diana mirándole fastidiada y dando un portazo,"_

No es nada... pero me apetecía que lo leyeran.

* * *

Y ahora lo pesado. Sé que no a todo el mundo le interesaría esto, por lo que lo puse al final. Es largo y por cosas propias no daré nombres (En especial porque gente que conozco lee estas cosas).

Bueno, en fin. Partamos aclarando que no soy una persona emocionalmente estable, ni tampoco mayor de edad como para decir que puedo tomar decisiones medianamente maduras, por qué no, no puedo. Suelo cagarla mucho antes de eso.

La cuestión es que a finales del año pasado (Noviembre) comencé a sentir cierta lejanía con la persona que en ese momento era mi pareja (la llamaremos persona "Z") y no era una pareja de un par de semanas, era alguien con quien había pasado mínim años. Volviendo al tema, mi hermano menos, por Noviembre cayó en hospital y tuvieron que hacerle exámenes de sangre. La cuestión es que estaba muy mal en ese momento por que el niño (al igual) que yo le tiene pánico a las Agujas. Buscando el apoyo de esta persona "Z" lo llame y como simplemente, reconozco que entre que el no supo tener tacto, y que yo no supe decir: "Él no es adivino" que tendría que haberle explicado cómo estaba la cosa antes de pedir cualquier apoyo, termino mal en una discusión que por lo menos a mí me termino por destrozar.

Pasa el tiempo hasta Diciembre y "Z" me cuenta que se interesó por otra chica, y la verdad es que yo dije "Ok. Está bien, no siempre tiene que estar interesado en mi" y la cuestión es que terminamos en paz.

Como se imaginaran a ninguna persona le cae bien una ruptura de algo que no fue solamente de un mes, y po motivo yo tiendo a ser más "Depresiva" de lo normal, por lo cual estaba echada a morir y recuerdo días completos en los que no me levantaba de la cama por estar desganada con todo. (Y la verdad es que ponerme a escuchar My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Fall Out Boy y cosas del estilo no me estaban ayudando para nada) y en este tiempo se podría decir que nació lo que sería el One-shoot.

Paso el tiempo (Tiempo en que, por cierto, deje de jugar lol. No es muy buena idea hacer que alguien deprimido jugara mientras una bola de flamers le gritaba y alguien del equipo enemigo se burlaba de su estado "depresivo"… Seh, bienvenidos a LAS.) Y la cuestión es que por Febrero, un conocido mío (Le pondremos "X") se enteró de lo que paso por estar por relacionado con amigos de "Z". La cuestión es que me brindo bastante apoyo moral (a pesar de no había superado el tema, pero ya estaba hablando como estar personas que son incapaces de sentir cualquier cosa) y acordamos juntarnos una tarde después del primer día de clases. Nos juntamos, no hablamos de casi nada y digamos que yo no soy de estas personas muy cercanas a las demás a la primera, y para mí no dejaba de ser un conocido cualquiera. (Si, en internet soy simpática y amable a más no poder pero en persona soy bastante arisca). La cuestión es que no paso ni media tarde antes de que ya me dijera que yo le gustaba. La cuestión es que ya prácticamente por presión termine en un beso con el que no me gusto para nada.

Algo que no mencione, pero: Con "Z" por no me acuerdo ya que motivo terminamos discutiendo cada vez que queríamos hablarnos y salieron cosas bastante feas en esas conversaciones.

No hablamos en un par de días en los que conocí a cierta persona (Le llamaremos "Y") en la escuela al estar completamente sola. Y bastante rápido nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Hasta que nos terminamos conociendo bastante bien el uno al otro.

Cuento corto, después de una serie de eventos volví con Z porque, pucha, ambos nos queríamos y ¿por qué no? La cuestión, o la cosa fue que de a poco yo he Y nos fuimos distanciando y la cuestión (de nuevo) fue que básicamente lo problemas se me iban acumulando por intentar guardármelos todo y arreglarlos de la manera "Fácil".

-no eran problemas fuera de lo común, eran cosa estilo: Me estaba yendo más o menos mal en el colegio/Escuela, me sentía bastante sola y cosas del estilo. Pues bueno, como verán no soy una persona ni de cerca positiva (Y creo que ya lo dije) y asumo que fue una de las cosas que me impidieron seguir por que, si me dejan un rato sola ya largo a llorar. Y es que ni siquiera sola, simplemente largo a llorar así de la nada.

La cuestión es que para agregar más, empecé a tener problemas familiares serios, al punto de que cierta persona de mi familia me gritara que le importa bien poco lo que yo sienta…

Más bien es eso.

* * *

Si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, gracias. –no suelo hablar con nadie sobre estos temas por el miso hecho de que me pongo llorona (Y las cosas que más odio de los niños es que sean unos llorones de mierda) y por qué son muy pocas las personas que siento cercanas, y a las que siento cercanas tienen que ver con parte de los problemas… y no sé, tengo hecho un lío que ya no sé ni cómo arreglar.

Vendría siendo eso.

Y de paso si buscan NevadaSlaughter en Wattpad encontraran un pseudo comic que estoy haciendo de muy a poco. (Si, esto es Spam después de contarles la "Triste y trágica historia de mi vida")

Así que eso, quiero escribir algo, terminar un fic de Zelda o empezar algo nuevo con las Skins proyecto, así que mientras tanto… Nos vemos.


End file.
